


Ask And Ye Shall Receive

by Florayna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beware MATURE LANGUAGE, F/F, For the Sylvaina Discord, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: Little thing for the Sylvaina Stans Discord. As the title suggests- Ask and ye shall receive.Highschool AU.Beware of ONE WORD of bad lingo you been warned.





	Ask And Ye Shall Receive

Sylvanas always knew she was something to be admired. Beautiful even by the standards of her kin. Skin not so sun kissed as it was blessed to glow by the sun itself. Angular features, so perfect it seemed more likely she was sculpted than born. And her eyes. Beautiful rounded pools, sharper than you’d expect, surrounded by a soft azure aura. Mesmerizing.

 

Everyone knew she practised archery outside of school, like every Windrunner sister. All of the beauty she’d already possessed stacked upon an athletic form.

 

Of course people were jealous.

 

And those who weren’t jealous, simply could not stand her. As perfect as she appeared the sophomore was known for her standoffish attitude. There was not a single person who could boast they’d held a conversation with Sylvanas without being insulted in the first ten seconds. The severity of which seemed to vary depending on her mood. And that always hovered between annoyed and. Annoyed.

 

Naturally, every so often she insulted the wrong person.

 

“The fuck did you say to me, elf?”

 

One of her fellow sophomores stood between her, and her locker, oblivious to the scene he was making in the crowded hallway. Or maybe he just didn’t care? The boy was about Sylvanas’ height, all slicked back hair and too much body spray. A little muscle to him- probably from some kind of sport. Or steroid. Who knew with high schools these days?

 

Sylvanas pushed the hood of her jacket down. Elvish ears popped out almost comically, and blonde hair fell forward to frame her oh so perfect features. Marred only by a severe scowl.

 

“Move?”

 

“Nah nah after that.”

 

“Before I slap the extra chromosome out of you.”

 

Sylvanas maintained her expression. Unsurprised when the boy’s temper flared, and he pushed off the locker. Closing the distance between them as his voice only grew louder.

 

“So fuckin’ clever huh? Maybe you should be smart enough, to learn how to not be a solid CUNT from your sisters!”

 

Sylvanas intended to let that hang in the air for a moment. So it did. A bit of an odd silence falling between herself and the boy as other students hurried about their own business. Knowing better than to get involved.

 

Well. One of them didn’t quite know better.

  
  
Before she could defend her own honour, someone did it for her. Sylvanas stepped back instinctively as she saw a fist flying in her peripheral vision, earning herself the perfect view of the dainty knuckles connecting with the boy’s cheek. Everything seemed to move in slow motion… in the best way. The surprise on his face. The pain. Oh it was __wonderful.__

__

He didn’t have time to break his fall- so he broke his face. The boy remained prone on the ground, groaning as his hands clutched his nose.

 

Then Sylvanas turned her attention to her ‘saviour’. A shorter girl, human, hair dyed white save for a single streak of blonde. She had a bookish look about her despite the odd choice of hair style- tight braid over her shoulder, thick glasses… certainly not the type to get into fist fights.

 

But then she recognized her as Veressa’s friend. Jaina Proudmoore. The ‘Junior Activist’ her little sister talked so much about. The freshman had probably recognized her before deciding to step in. Though it certainly seemed as though she regretted it now, as the shorter girl hissed in pain, sinking to the ground as the boy had with her arm clutched tightly against her chest.

 

Probably sprained it. Because as Sylvanas watched the punch being thrown in that glorious, glorious moment, she had also recognized Jaina overreaching to make up for the height difference. Her wrist hadn’t been firm. Thumb pointed outwards as if she wasn’t sure what to do with it.

 

“I was handling that fine without you, Proudmoore.” She muttered with a pointed roll of her eyes.

 

Jaina looked up then. Surprise evident in her misty eyes (Sylvanas didn’t know human eyes came __that__ blue) as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

 

“I’m sorry I… I just, I thought- it looked pretty serious and I-” Jaina cut herself off before any more jumbled words could come pouring out. Embarrassment colouring her cheeks the most vibrant pink.

 

Sylvanas stared at her for a few moments. Considering. Another glance was spared at her fellow student, the boy still groaning in pain. She decided she was… just impressed enough not to walk away.

 

Jaina gasped softly as she was lifted from the hallway floor by deceptively strong arms. And carried bridal style through a sea of students that parted for them. Quite the odd pair they made, sweet Jaina Proudmoore and hyper-bitch Sylvanas Windrunner. They would be the topic of gossip for a number of weeks.

 

By the time they actually started dating next term, precisely nobody was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Florayna 10:49AM:  
> But- Jaina tries to punch someone in the face for Sylvanas  
> She sprains her wrist because she doesn't know wtf she doin  
> Sylvanas 'Eyeroll' Windrunner carrying her to the nurse even though she can damn well walk there herself  
> Because she cute


End file.
